


pale light

by midnight-archive (kontent)



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, First Meetings, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/midnight-archive
Summary: “Are you here to pick someone up?”“Yeah… my brother. I got called- well, we were, but I was the only one home at the time.”“Okay. I need your name, and the name of your brother.”“Vanya. Vanya Hargreeves. My brother is Diego Hargreeves. - Yes, we are adopted.”“I know, I just… I never thought I’d met any of Diego’s siblings. Like, ever.”





	pale light

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts can be found [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl). Day Six is _The Moon_.

The woman standing at her desk was one Eudora has never seen before. She was small, with big eyes and something so vulnerable around her, it makes Eudora want to wrap her in a blanket.

She offered her a cup of coffee, earning herself a shy smile and an honest ‘ _Thank you_ ’.

“Are you here to pick someone up?”

The woman nodded softly.

“Yeah… my brother. I got called- well, _we_ were, but I was the only one home at the time.”

She was pretty, Eudora thought, in a soft, mysterious way.

The detective nodded, picking up a form and a pen. “Okay. I need your name, and the name of your brother.”

“Vanya. Vanya Hargreeves.”

Eudora’s brain needed a moment to catch up with what the woman was saying. _Vanya Hargreeves_ continued speaking confirming her thoughts.

“My brother is Diego Hargreeves.”

Eudora blinked. Then she looked at Vanya again, taking in her small frame and soft face. Vanya seemed to notice her staring. She sighed softly. “Yes, we are adopted.”

Eudora nodded. “I know, I just… I never thought I’d met any of Diego’s siblings. Like, ever.”

Vanya shrugged, blushing slightly.  “We’ve had our differences.”

Eudora nodded, having suspected as much. She looked at her again, seeing her in a different light.

Diego had always reminded Eudora of the sun. He was like steel hardened in the fire, and Eudora had loved him for it. But she had realized that she’d never been able to touch him. Vanya, on the other hand, seemed soft, almost translucent. She reminded Eudora of frost - fragile, mysterious, beautiful.

She was beautiful to look at from afar, like the moon. Eudora wondered if the moon was more touchable than the sun - or if she’d freeze to death. She thought she wanted to find out.


End file.
